


Water or Whine

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The boys talk at the Rush Valley bath house. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa knows she owns everything.  I just play with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water or Whine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Enemy!

“Why are there are separate bathing areas?” Ling complained. “In Xing, we all bathe together!” 

“We’re not in Xing,” Edward reminded. Again. “And you’re just some visiting wanna-be prince.”

“Emperor,” Ling said, smugly.

Edward waved him off. “No one wants to see your dick, _Emperor_. Everyone already knows you are one.”

“Brother!” Alphonse thumped the back of Edward’s skull.

“Ow! Dammit, Al, you’re not Ran Fan.” Edward rubbed at the back of his head, glaring at his brother.

Alphonse said, “And you’re the one being a crude jerk.”

Ling smiled throughout their exchange. “Ah, it is nice to hear this again!”

“Shut up.” Edward threw a towel in Ling’s face. How had he gotten involved in this again? Oh, yeah. Last night, Garfiel went on and on about a hot spring, and how his pores had steamed clean, and how wonderful he’d felt afterward, and Ling simply had to go. And the girls thought it was a great idea, too, not that Edward thought that was a bad thing. He’d learned a happy Winry was a far more friendly Winry. If he could make her happy by sending her to this bath place with her friends, well, there was something to be said about Equivalent Exchange and how Winry would repay him. 

“God, Ed, control yourself,” Alphonse groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. 

“Wha- oh.” Edward blushed, tucking his towel even more tightly around himself. 

Ling’s smile widened. “Is that for me, Ed?”

“No, stupid! My girlfriend – not you!” Edward snapped.

“Are you sure?” Ling purred at the same time Alphonse said, “In other words, Brother thinks he’s getting lucky after the bath.” 

Pointing at Ling, Edward said, “You – stay on the other side of the pool.” 

Ling pouted. “I suppose I won’t get lucky at all.”


End file.
